LIDAR modules working based on TOF-WFD are well known in the art, and implemented e. g. within the ScanStations P20, P30 and P40 of Leica Geosystems.
Such LIDAR modules based on TOF-WFD technology can be equipped with lasers of diffraction limited beam divergence, and the receiving unit with at least one avalanche photodiode.
For running autonomous cars, it is preferred to have the roads be thoroughly mapped in advance. This can be done by special cars that have some kind of scanner device to scan and map the respective area.
For use on such a car for mapping the road, the LIDAR module has special requirements with respect to the scanning field-of-view (FOV) combined with a high frame rate. The horizontal field-of-view (HFOV) should be about 80°, whereas the vertical field-of-view (VFOV) can be considerably smaller (about ±25°. An instantaneous vertical field-of-view (iVFOV) needs only to be about ±5°. The frame rate for scanning this FOV should be at least 25 Hz. To adjust for this special request, new components and technology platforms are necessary.